The Bloody Blue Car
by thewaywetalk
Summary: Snape and Sinistra have an interesting encounter in the Forbidden Forest


A/N

Hello… So, first story ever, I don't know why but I kind of like this pairing. So here goes… The story takes place at the very end of fifth year, but before people (teachers really) know what happened at the Department of Mysteries.

88888888888888888888888

That bloody Ford Angela…or is it an Angela Ford? I don't know but the point is that muggle cars are bloody annoying and ones that have been enchanted are just plain rude. Except I guess currently. Well, you see Snape and I we-

Never Mind.

It's too strange.

But, it was fun and well I liked it.

Okay I guess you are all interested now.

Fine! I'll say it but I want to start from the beginning. Because if I don't those pesky rumors will start again. And I already went through that with the Yule Ball.

Well really the story begins when McGonagall decided to no longer hate Umbitch, excuse me, Umbridge and that we needed to go out into the _Forbidden_ Forest and find her. Well that was okay with me, I mean, it was pretty evil of Granger and Potter to just leave her to her death, then again she was just plain mean and evil. But, anyway so not only did we have to go and find her but, we had to go in partners.

Guess who I got?

No, not the sweet Pomona.

Not the funny Hooch.

Not the tiny but still nice Flitwick.

Not the huge but lovable half-giant Hagrid.

No, I get the sarcastic Severus Snape. So there we were walking through the Forbidden Forest in silence. Dead silence. He didn't even bother to chuckle or say something sneeringly at me when I tripped over a huge tree root. No, nothing, he just kept on walking and not even bothering to know if I was okay. I guess he was freaking out about the whole You-Know-Who back and attacking people so the ministry will have no choice to admit he's back. I wonder what it's like for him not to be an outright Death Eater nor an outright member of the Order.

"What was that?" I asked immediately after there was some sort of creaking noise. All Snape did was take a side glance at me and continue to look forward with his wand out, the tip of it letting out some light, but this IS the Forbidden Forest, it was very little help.

"Snape, come on let's just go back," I tried to say it without sounding like a coward, I don't know if it really worked.

"Sinistra, please keep that mouth of yours shut before something attacks you, I don't particularly want to explain your death to Albus or Minerva," he said quietly still looking for whatever made the noise.

"Well!" I said louder than before, "Isn't that dandy, you say something is going to attack me and you would just let it kill me!"

"Yes." He said it just like it was the most obvious thing on Earth! Grr, I really hate him sometimes.

"Fine! I'll just go back alone. Seeing as you're not going to do anything if I get attacked in front of you it shouldn't be any different!" and then I turn around to find that ugly blue car that Weasley and Potter left three years ago in front of me. Okay, so I might of squealed….Loudly. But, I mean come on! It scared the life out of me! Snape on the other hand thought me even more of a witless coward.

"Honestly Sinistra, it's a car. Not a horrifying dementor or whatever small thing you fear." He snarled and walked up to the thing to exam it. After I calmed down I realized something. Which really is what started this mess, well I mean in the end I-

Never mind you'll just have to read the rest.

Anyway I realized: wouldn't it be fun to ride it? I mean, I know how to drive. Well, sort of. My muggle father tried to teach me and I did alright. But that was when I was 17, not now that I'm 35. But really 18 years of not driving wouldn't do anything to my ability to drive, right? Right.

"Get in, I'm driving." I said already half into the driver's seat.

"Your intelligence astounds me Sinistra, you do realise that you do not one, have the car keys and two, know how to drive," he said with a big smirk on his face.

"One," I started the car with my wand smirking right back at him when the headlights blinded him. "Two, my mum married a muggle in case you forgot, and he taught me how to drive. Now, get in or walk all the way back. Besides, I'm sure the Weasleys want their car back." It took a while but finally he got into the passenger seat.

Scowling he said, "Just don't crash into the castle." He turned and stared right ahead. Meanwhile I meddled with the radio.

"You'd think that, we would get _something _in this place."

"Actually no, seeing as muggle contraptions don't work in the wizarding world!" Really, does he have to say everything so, so meanly! No matter how ridiculous that word sounds it describes perfectly how he says everything.

But then, then is when it all _really_ went to hell. I mean I didn't start it, it was really the stupid car.

Anyway the car started to shake..and shake violently. Then it decided that Snape and I should get some sleep and completely reclined both our seats. Then it started to drive forward, and since I hadn't turned the car it was going deeper into the Forest.

Until it crashed into a tree.

"Oof!" I was surprised we didn't fly into the front of the car. But, luckily we didn't and that's not all. We were just there. And, okay so I did something else that was kinda stupid that night.

You know how in terrifying situations you usually grab onto the person closest to you? Yeah, well I did exactly that. So, once the car finally stopped I guess Snape noticed that I well…..sort of climbed onto him.

Hey! It's perfectly excusable seeing as he's a powerful wizard (not that I'd tell him that) and I was scared! So, there I was. On top of him, straddling him, my hands on his chest (which by the way felt sort of soft and muscular…um never mind) and well we just stared at each other. And since the little light in the middle of the roof of the car was on I noticed,

"Hey, your eyes aren't black, they're just really dark brown," I said that and stupidly got closer to his face to inspect further. Our noses touched. Well, come on, his nose is huge so it shouldn't be surprising.

"Kindly get off me Sinistra," he said softly. But, I barley heard mostly cause I kept staring at his eyes. I highly recommend doing something like that: staring at someone's eyes, especially Snape's. There's just something about them. They kind of just sent tingles all over me. Which is also why I stupidly bent my head lower and kissed him.

On the mouth.

In the stupid car.

In the forest.

And hey maybe, in the spur of the moment kind of way, I tried to kiss him deeper and well, he was good at it.

So there we were, Snape and Sinistra, snogging in the Ford Angela in the Forbidden Forest. And we just kept on snogging.

And snogging.

And snogging some more.

Then he was about to-

"Severus! Aurora! Where are you?" Flitwicks tiny squeaky voice ruined everything.

Of course trying to jump away from him didn't work, because you know, we were horizontal. So I hit my head on the roof of the car, which apparently hurt it cause it flung Snape and I out of the car and sped off deeper into the forest.

"There you are!" Said Flitwick coming around a huge thick tree. His eyebrows furrowed, "What happened to you two?" he asked probably surprised by finding us on the forest floor, though no longer on top of each other.

"Sinistra tripped on a tree root and decided to take me with her." Snape said standing up and pulling me by the arm. Well, at least I knew the kiss meant _something_ to him. Usually, because yes I have been found on the floor before, he just smirks down at me walks right along. How much of a gentleman is he? Aren't I lucky?

So, now I'm just up in my quarters. Flitwick led us to the rest of the teachers and we all went back to the castle for dinner, Dumbledore still wasn't back, though we knew he was probably at the Department of Mysteries. Snape told McGonagall about the whole ordeal, who told Vector, who told the entire school somehow. He should be back anytime now.

But all I can think of though is the note I slipped in Snape's pocket as we were leaving dinner.

Because, really after that kiss, wouldn't you invite him to your rooms?

_Knock Knock Knock_

He didn't bother with me opening the door, just stormed right in. Rude, I know but seeing as he made me forget quickly about the rudeness by kissing me I can't really complain.

8888888888888888888888

Love it, hate it, really critisize it please just review.


End file.
